


Formerly｜昔时因 by laireshi（翻译by 芮球）

by Rachel_Er



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Angst, Cap_Ironman Reverse Bang Challenge 2015, Civil War (Marvel), Fix-It, Happy Ending, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:37:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5095988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel_Er/pseuds/Rachel_Er
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>　　一周之前，他在夜里触碰了史蒂夫。一周之前，他吻了他。一周之前，史蒂夫回吻了。<br/>　　（一周之前史蒂夫死了，而托尼删除了他自己的脑子。）</p>
            </blockquote>





	Formerly｜昔时因 by laireshi（翻译by 芮球）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Formerly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4041598) by [laireshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi). 



> 　　这篇文是2015 RBB的活动文，配图戳→Art Post: Formerly - Bridges。

 

　　一切都结束的时候，托尼朝史蒂夫伸出手去。  
　　史蒂夫看了他好一会儿，却并未握住他的手。他站起来走开了；托尼站在那儿，手还朝那边伸着，想着他们之间到底怎么了。

***

　　托尼转过身去看向战场。所有人都在休息，超级英雄们三五成群地说着话，军队远远地离在一边。任谁都不觉得这是什么新鲜事。  
　　没人看向托尼。蜘蛛侠一对上他的视线便别过身去。卢克和蜘蛛女侠一见托尼转向他们这边便走开了。索尔握锤的姿势明白无误地在阻止托尼靠近。他没看见卡罗尔和珍。罗德也不在这儿。  
　　现在只剩下一个他说得上话的人了，而那人已经表现得再明显不过，他不想和托尼扯上任何关系。但托尼必须得问。他知道他一定遗失了些什么重要的东西；有太多事他记不得了。那时他周身疼痛着醒来，速行匆匆给他带来盔甲，他没时间问任何问题。但即便旧版本也是有计算机的，那显示器上的东西又是何其残酷无情。数据是错的，托尼的脑子里也如他所料般没有绝境。麦伦似乎早已不成问题了——但不知为何，奥斯本却掌握了过多的力量。托尼记不起任何能帮他找到答案的东西了，而他不可能就这样听之任之。  
　　他等到史蒂夫离开超级英雄们朝士兵们走去，然后飞过去堵住了他的去路。  
　　“史蒂夫。”托尼开口道。就算情况真的很糟，但是如果连史蒂夫都不行，他还能去找谁呢？  
　　“你有何贵干？”史蒂夫问他，站在那里一动不动。  
　　“我——我们能聊聊吗？”  
　　“我很忙。”史蒂夫这么回答他，好像他们形同陌路，好像他们从未做过朋友，更遑论……  
　　“我都记不得了。”托尼脱口而出。很明显史蒂夫并不相信他，但托尼永远不会停止相信史蒂夫。他知道史蒂夫可以帮上忙。  
　　史蒂夫终于肯正眼看看他。“你这话什么意思？”他小心地择着词。  
　　“我都记不得了，”托尼安静地重复道，“我——你知道绝境是什么吗？”  
　　“知道。”史蒂夫答道，语调里透着些古怪。  
　　“那是我记得的最后一样东西了。”托尼承认道。  
　　“最后——”史蒂夫摇摇头，“你删除了你自己的脑子——你执意让 _我_ 来决定你……而你现在什么都不记得了？”  
　　他做了什么？  
　　史蒂夫出了口气。“你还记得注册法案吗？”他突然问道。  
　　托尼点点头，史蒂夫的神情立刻变了。“所以是从那时候开始的么。”  
　　“史蒂夫，”托尼几乎是在恳求了，“告诉我到底怎么了啊。”  
　　“何必呢？托尼·史塔克不是全知全能吗？”史蒂夫厉声道，然后转身疾步离开。  
　　托尼可以轻而易举地追上他——他还穿着盔甲。  
　　他连试都没试。

***

　　没再有别的麻烦冒出来了，托尼也许应该为此感到感激，但……人们开始陆续离开；有人乘昆式战机走了，有人自己飞行离去。没人叫上托尼一起走，他也没费心去问了。显而易见，他们不觉得他属于这里，属于这个队伍。  
　　他不知道自己该去哪里。盔甲的导航告诉他他们眼下正在俄克拉荷马——阿斯加德正在俄克拉荷马——他可以飞去纽约，但……  
　　冥冥之中他知道，那里也不再有他的家了。  
　　已经过去了整整两年，而史蒂夫甚至懒得跟他讲话。托尼觉得他眼下需要的是互联网接入，而不是找个地方崩溃。他必须要知道。  
　　“托尼？”  
　　他听见了里德的声音。他转过身去，见有人还愿意同他讲话，心里升起一股古怪的宽慰。“嗨。”  
　　里德似是有些不确定，他也没直视托尼的眼睛；但那早已不是什么新鲜事了。“你——还好吗？”  
　　托尼不知道自己哪里来的犹豫，他在想到底要不要实话实说。里德是(is)他的朋友，而且是个天才，他说不定能透露点到底发生了什么，但……  
　　托尼看了看史蒂夫，现下他正在与娜塔莎谈笑。“发生了什么？”他没来得及阻止自己便问出口了。  
　　里德默然不语。  
　　“告诉我。”托尼说。  
　　“我上一次见你的时候，诺曼·奥斯本打得你昏了过去。”片刻后里德答道。“你穿的是老版本的盔甲。绝境怎么了？”  
　　托尼只觉得这荒谬得几乎让他想笑。“我不知道。”他实话实说。  
　　里德皱眉。“这是什么意思？”  
　　“我记不得了。”托尼说，话语出口近乎歇斯底里。他憎恨这样，憎恨自己什么都不知道，他完全不习惯。里德张张嘴，而托尼摇了摇头。“如果你要问我到底不记得什么了，里德……”他的声音低了下去。他又疲惫又生气，但他不能冲唯一一个不像躲瘟疫一样躲他的人发火。  
　　里德悲伤地笑了。“其实我是想问你，要不要来巴克斯特大厦住一阵子。”

***

　　托尼有很多事情得做，他应该弄清楚他胸口那个突起究竟是怎么回事，这回他又是怎么把自己的心脏搞坏了。他应该去找佩珀和罗德。他应该休息，因为疲惫已经快要击倒他了。  
　　还有一件他 _必须_ 做的事。“谢谢你让我待在这里。”他说，里德有些尴尬地领他去了巴克斯特大厦的客房。“你能给我一台平板或者笔记本电脑吗？”  
　　因为他不可以这样下去。这才几个小时，而他已经厌倦翻来覆去地 _猜测_ 了。  
　　“你什么都记不起了？”里德像为了确认般又问了他一遍。  
　　托尼摇头。  
　　“调查的时候小心些。”里德说，托尼觉得里德的警示才让他真的担忧起来。

***

　　托尼盯着屏幕，却看不明白上面的字。  
　　战斗之前他就知道自己的记忆出问题了，这不是什么困难的事。彼时还有别的事让他分心，吸引他的注意力；史蒂夫在那里，活得好好的，依旧如昔日般不需言语便能明白托尼的想法。  
　　回家，那才是困难的部分，尤其是他现在已经没有家了，而他连 _为什么_ 都不知道。他很高兴自己没有向里德追问每一件事，也没把自己所有的信息都透露出去。  
　　因为事情远不止托尼改进的绝境出问题了那么简单。  
　　远不止此。  
　　他的人生遗失了整整 _两年_ ，这他已经知道了；但直到此时，两年间种种才朝他全力袭来。  
　　 _两年了_ ，而——

　　美国队长遇刺身亡

　　托尼看不明白。他盯着那些字，盯着底下的图片，史蒂夫倒在雪白的台阶上，血流了一地，还有——  
　　怎么会到了这个地步？托尼怎么会搞砸得如此彻底？他依稀能记得超级英雄注册法案的起步阶段。他记得那时他还在担心史蒂夫会对此作何反应。他记得他想把它变成能让所有人都受益的东西。

　　美国队长遇刺身亡　  
  
　　怎么会到这个地步？  
　　底下还有更多他看不明白的链接。小小的一则哈皮·霍根的讣告。巨人比尔的。  
　　类似于“超级英雄内战”这样的标题，烈焰熊熊的纽约的图片，美国队长对战铁人的跟进报道。  
　　他读了那些文章，看了那些图片，也看了视频，但他还是一点都不明白。  
　　  
　　美国队长遇刺身亡

　　但史蒂夫好好地活着还扳倒了奥斯本——  
　　然后拒绝了托尼伸出的手，拒绝和他说话；这就是原因所在了，当然这就是——  
　　他们之间怎么了？他们最后一次亲吻是什么时候？史蒂夫是什么时候决定一切都够了，他再也不能相信托尼了，他们不能在一起了，他们连朋友都做不成了……  
　　托尼有何资格以为事情能有什么不同呢？

　　美国队长遇刺身亡  
  
　　唯一一件他向自己发誓决不可以发生的事，唯一一件他确定自己承受不了的事……  
　　这就是他没有任何记忆的原因吗？  
　　美国队长遇刺身亡，然而泪眼模糊间他再也看不清任何东西。

***

　　他蜷缩在平板电脑旁边醒来。有一瞬间他还在疑惑史蒂夫怎么会让他这么睡——他从来都不高兴托尼把工作带上床——旋即他猛然回过神来。  
　　史蒂夫死了。  
　　史蒂夫死去复又归来，现在史蒂夫恨着托尼，而托尼永远也不能再在他怀里入眠。  
　　他强迫自己坐起来。他的手碰到胸口那个古怪的突起；他不知道这回他又是怎么搞坏了自己的心脏，但他其实不怎么惊讶。这许是他人生中的家常便饭了。  
　　他必须做好计划。他不能就只是点一点维基百科上的链接；他必须有序地做好调查。他应该先找里德要数据库的进入权限，那里会有最准确的数据。他必须重造盔甲，必须搞明白他的公司到底怎么了。他知道公司被奥斯本接手了，但究竟是怎么被接手的还不得而知——也不知道该怎么将之夺回来。  
　　他强迫自己呼吸。他必须得振作起来。  
　　史蒂夫死了，托尼曾是神盾局局长，然后奥斯本打得他差点没命。  
　　这就是他知道的全部了。  
　　事有先后，他想着。他得弄明白他的身体是怎么回事。他知道他该怎么处理绝境；它还有没有剩？还有没有办法运行？从史蒂夫和里德的反应来看应该是有可能，但不做任何测试托尼也没办法确定。  
　　他去了浴室。他看了镜中的自己良久，竭力遏制住一拳砸碎它的冲动。他眼圈通红，明显已经有一段时间没刮过胡子了，该长山羊胡子的地方现在已长成了络腮胡。他比自己印象中来得瘦，那副身体看起来近乎陌生。以前的那些伤疤全都没了踪影，但胸口那个发光的圆结四周都布满了蜘蛛网般的痕迹。他苍白得像鬼一样，而他想着是不是那样才最好；要是他不在了的话。  
　　但他必须得走下去。  
　　他浇了自己一身冷水，然后回到了房间。  
　　他的确应该从打给佩珀开始。他想要相信最起码她不会恨他，但他太害怕别的可能性了。  
　　他昨晚的确是把这事推迟了，因为他一直在告诉自己还有别的事要先做，还有——  
　　史蒂夫死了。  
　　托尼真希望自己能再次忘记。  
　　但他不能再逃避了。他拿起里德留给他的电话，然后拨了佩珀的号码。  
　　铃刚响第一声她便接了。  
　　“嘿。”托尼开口道。  
　　她喘了一口粗气。“托尼？噢天啊，我好担心——”她的呼吸声透过电话线清晰可闻。“托尼，好不好？发生什么事了？到底——”  
　　“我没事，佩珀。”他打断道，然后自顾自地僵住了。“我记不得了”已经开始变成他憎恶的一句话了。  
　　他向她坦白了全部，而她静静聆听。

***

　　托尼关上了佩珀发来的录音。  
　　他现在知道史蒂夫说托尼让他来决定是什么意思了。他不知道为什么史蒂夫做了这个选择，为什么不就这样让他继续脑死亡，不再成为任何人的麻烦。  
　　（那不可能，他当然知道。他可是史蒂夫啊。他当然不会做出别的什么选择了。  
　　托尼倒希望他有。）  
　　第一个谜底解开了，但还有更多更多的东西等着他去发掘。

***

　　把衣服脱下来，露出胸口的反应堆之后，托尼觉得稍微没那么不自在了。他拉了拉连在皮肤上的线。里德已经存下了扫描结果，他刚刚才知道正是这个结让他的心脏继续跳动的，只是现在看到近在咫尺的电线一下子又让他不确定起来。  
　　里德仔细端详着他。“没有备份。”他说，因为显然他不能让这个泄露出去。  
　　托尼只是笑着耸耸肩。“我自己这些都已经多得要炸了。”他咬牙撒谎道。  
　　“没有备份”对于一个天才来说只是个拙劣的借口。史蒂夫在法院台阶上血流满地的画面再次闪过他眼前。  
　　两年的记忆啊。  
　　如果托尼还想保持理智，那他就必须得相信那是因为没有别的阻止奥斯本的办法了；但若是要他说实话，他实则没那么确定。  
　　两年的记忆，而他的心脏又不能自己跳动了；这只是忘记没有史蒂夫的日子所付出的小小代价而已。因为现在，就算他恨着托尼——最起码他还好好活着。只要有这个就足够了。  
　　“反应堆有一些有意思的功能。”里德说。  
　　托尼点点头。“关于盔甲，我有几个想法。”绝境已经没有了，但他的身体依然像一台电脑那样运行着。他可以利用好这一点。  
　　里德挑起一边眉毛，无声地示意他说下去。  
　　“来吧，”托尼说，“我们边下棋边说。”  
　　他需要别的什么事来分一分心，让他从史蒂夫、和其它他失去的一切中挣脱片刻。

***

　　那天晚上托尼还是去睡了。他想清醒着做他想做的事。  
　　他醒来，洗完脸刷完牙，在脑子里过了一遍今天要做的事。理论已经很清晰了。至于实际……他马上就能知道了。  
　　末了他总算坐到桌边，然后出了口气。他瞧了自己的手腕好一会儿，等着内甲出现，然而什么都没发生。  
　　当然不会有了；绝境已经不在了。  
　　那么，是时候再另寻他路了。他桌上的笔电旁边有一个手环；这是他和里德一起准备的，并与用来抑制绝境的那一个的蓝图仔细对比过。这一个，试试看……  
　　托尼把它带上，然后按下了按钮。有一点疼，他知道这是因为设置连接上了隐藏在他皮肤之下的接口。  
　　他在笔电上输入几个命令，手上立时便覆上了金色的内甲。那是薄薄的一层金属，但托尼活动手指的时候依然能感觉到房间里的空气。他碰了碰桌子， _感觉_ 到了它的存在，就跟手上光裸无物时一样。  
　　显而易见，盔甲依然还储存在他的骨头里，故而前夜他跟里德说的的确是有可能的。  
　　他需要的只是另一种金属，以及找些手环以外的方法来操纵这套系统。  
　　想来他的大脑应该是个不错的硬件。

***

　　托尼白天开发他的盔甲，夜里研读他错过的那些事物。  
　　他让彼得公开了身份；托尼本以为他不可能更恨自己了，但很明显他错了。  
　　（在这个问题上他永远都是这样。）  
　　他克隆了索尔，也许当时的确没有别的选择，但他现在能理解索尔在战场上看他的眼神了。他厌憎他自己。  
　　哈皮死了。托尼真的不知道发生了这种事以后佩珀怎么还愿意带（留）在他身边，但他还是那么自私地觉得感激。  
　　珍死了。托尼去了她的墓前，汉克·皮姆一拳打在他的脸上。他活该，托尼想着，而他的淤青却好得太快；反应堆的另一个好处。  
　　萨尔死了，而玛雅现在不知所踪，悼念他的只剩托尼一人。  
　　史蒂夫死而复生，奇迹本来不该存在，但也许真的有。  
　　（苏与里德互相为敌，但经历这一切之后他们复又走到了一起；只是每当看到他们举止亲密时，托尼总是无法克制地觉得嫉妒。）  
　　奥斯本从他手上夺走了大厦，接管了他的公司，而现在这是托尼仅有的可以弥补的事了。剩下的时间他都和佩珀待在一起，商讨如何将这些夺回来。  
　　史蒂夫有时候会上电视，现在他是罗杰斯指挥官了，不再是美国队长。真古怪，看见他穿着错误的制服，更古怪的是他没第一个来和自己商量穿着。托尼不确定自己到底该作何感想。

***

　　托尼喝他的晨间咖啡时，电梯发出了叮的一声响——他在犹豫该不该直接进厨房，就跟他真的属于这里似的；但苏很快便领悟了，叫他别这么荒唐。大概是里德从实验室上来了。托尼再次打开咖啡机，听见那边传来笑声。  
　　“没错，他们很好。瓦莱里娅她——噢，托尼，你起来了，真好。”苏说。卡罗尔跟在她身后走了进来。  
　　托尼还没来得及放下咖啡杯，便被卡罗尔紧紧抱住了。  
　　“你这 _笨蛋_ 。”她在他耳边低语。  
　　“我也想念你。”他答道。  
　　她退开身，晃了晃他的胳膊。“你怎么都不打个电话。”她瞪着他。  
　　他本可以，但这段时间所有人都恨他。他几乎可以肯定她不想见他，因此便没费心去打搅。她的神情变了，好像已经猜到了事实，因为她开口道：“你现在仍旧是有朋友的，你知道。”  
　　卡罗尔看起来很好。他很高兴能看见她；但她见过他的朋友都落到了什么地步，她不应该还……“你来这里干嘛呢？”他问。  
　　“既然 _某人_ 就是不肯打电话，那只好我亲自过来叨扰了。”卡罗尔答道。  
　　“干得好，我觉得，”苏开口道，“我就不打扰你们了。聊得开心。”  
　　“拜！帮我跟瓦尔说，就算她已经有自己的喷气发动机组件了，我也还是能带她飞。”  
　　苏展颜一笑。  
　　“而你，”卡罗尔又转回来看着他，“我们去喝杯咖啡。”  
　　“我刚刚喝过了。”他懒懒地回道。  
　　“说得好像你喝得够似的。”她一边说一边玩笑般打了一下他的手臂。  
　　“痛。”他故作夸张地说。他真高兴她来了；他很想念她。  
　　“那么，准备好了吗？”  
　　他点点头。“但你得帮我付钱了，”他警告道，“我的账户还冻结着呢。”  
　　她只是好笑地摇摇头。“很难熬吧。”  
　　托尼耸耸肩，二人一道进了电梯。  
　　她一直在用眼角余光打量他，他就知道有的问题还是不可避免的会被问出口。  
　　他指了指她的空军T恤。“史蒂夫会——”话语落到一半他便住了嘴，无法抑制地畏缩了一下。  
　　“是啊，”她说着，轻轻地握住了他的手，“但还是空军更好。”  
　　他们漫步至阳光下，托尼眨了几下眼睛才适应户外的明媚。最近他都没怎么出门；他也没什么理由出门。  
　　现在还早，但第一波上班族也已经去工作了，街上并不很拥挤。他跟着卡罗尔进了一间街角的咖啡厅，但就算是这么短的距离他也感觉得到人们落在他身上的视线——他很确定他们是在看他——而他都不怎么惊讶，但……  
　　“别理他们。”卡罗尔命令道，然后推着他进了咖啡厅。她让他坐在了离门口最远的一张桌子旁。“我去买。你想喝什么？”  
　　“就一杯拿铁吧。”他说，觉得有些愚蠢的宽慰。这样的局面并不新鲜，但现在他的记忆还是一团乱麻；就在不久之前，他连自己皮肤的情况都不能确定。  
　　片刻后，她拿着两只高脚玻璃杯回来了，然后往托尼的方向推了一只。  
　　“你近来怎么样？”他问。她来领导复仇者了，里德的文件里是这样写的，但……  
　　“我真的觉得这是我该问的问题。”卡罗尔答道。她倾身越过桌面来，手指敲了敲反应堆，那东西在他的衬衫之下清晰可见。“心脏又出问题了？”  
　　“算是吧。”托尼承认道。“卡罗尔……”  
　　“他回来了，”她说，“你跟他谈过了吗？”  
　　他拿勺子搅着玻璃杯里的咖啡，没有抬起眼看她。“他现在恨我啊。”  
　　“他能恨你的程度就跟你能恨他的一样，托尼。”卡罗尔正色道。他很想笑，但这真不是什么好笑话。  
　　“我杀了他。”  
　　“你没有，”卡罗尔瞪着他，“这话题我们已经讨论过很多次了。”  
　　一部分的他有些想问她知不知道他们是怎么结束的；更多的是，他不想再说一遍自己不记得了。  
　　“你有什么事没告诉我？”她蓦然问道。  
　　他抿着咖啡笑了一笑，但在他开口之前，她便自顾自地摇了摇头。“别对我撒谎，托尼·史塔克，”她的话语像是警告，“我知道你想隐瞒什么事时是什么样子。”  
　　“我得阻止奥斯本，”他说，“而我的脑子里曾有过数据备份。”  
　　“曾有过。”她重复道。  
　　“我现在不记得了。”他安静地道。  
　　“你得阻止奥斯本。”她复述了一遍他的话；她知道她在想什么。  
　　“我的脑子就是个硬盘；我把它格式化了。”他承认。  
　　她的呼吸声现在清晰可闻了。“老天，托尼，你一向是一团糟，但删除——”  
　　“只有这一个办法。”托尼打断了她。如果他重复足够多遍，那他说不定就能相信自己了。  
　　“别跟我说这种鬼话，”她说，“我知道你是什么样的人。我不该觉得惊讶，但……”  
　　他真想知道这一步步的他走得究竟有多糟糕，真的，一阵熟悉的恐惧向他席卷而来。但卡罗尔也许是唯一一个能明白的人了，因此他强迫自己把那些字眼说下去。“你知不知道，”他还是没有看她，“我有没有喝酒？”  
　　“我们都知道如果你开始了，你是没办法停下的。”她低声道。  
　　这是实话；就算不怎么好听，但他很高兴她这么说。只少了一件需要操心的事而已，但他感觉到的宽慰却强烈得几乎实质化。  
　　“你当时——我当时是很生你的气，没错。但一直以来，你都在试图做正确的事。”她说。  
　　“你知道那句话是怎么说的，‘好心办坏事’。”他告诉她；她只是哼笑一声。  
　　“说真的，托尼，”她现在神情近乎悲伤，“不是所有事都是你的错。”  
　　她也许是唯一一个相信这话的人了。  
　　外面突然传来尖叫声；他们一齐站起来，卡罗尔却伸手把他按在了座位上。“你现在没有盔甲。”她提醒道，同时金色的能量遍覆周身，她的衣服变作了惊奇女士的制服。  
　　她飞到了街上，托尼只能看着她迎战来得不合时宜的恐龙。  
　　但不是这样的。就算不如以往，他也还是可以帮上忙。他拿出手机发了一条信息，接着便走了出去。  
　　卡罗尔正在猛揍一条霸王龙。恐慌的人群四散奔逃，谢天谢地大部分人都远离了战场。托尼注意到有个人还在往前猛冲，眼睛盯着他的手机，全然罔顾四周的混乱；托尼过去拦住了他。  
　　“让我——”他往托尼身后一看，脸色立刻白了。托尼还没来得及说一句话那家伙便自顾自地逃了。  
　　这并不是托尼真心想做的事。他想与卡罗尔并肩作战，他想保护平民，而不是只在这里拦下径直冲进险境的人。  
　　但无论如何他都需要他的盔甲，而卡罗尔是对的：他现在还没有。  
　　也许他应该专注于此。

***

　　要他自己说的话，反应堆的能量输出很是惊人，不需要再加入另外的能源就足以给盔甲供能。它也可以用来给城市供能，但那是等他着手重启公司的时候才会考虑的事了。清洁能源市场比武器要有前景得多。  
　　托尼的手机响了，把他从思绪中拉回现实。  
　　他没认出这个号码，但不管怎样还是接了电话。说不定是哪个朋友的号码，托尼记不得了呢？  
　　（朋友，说得好像他还有一样。）  
　　“你好。”托尼说。  
　　“史塔克。”史蒂夫应道。  
　　他没失手扔了电话，但也差不离了。“史蒂——指挥官，”托尼答道，“我何来的荣幸能接到您的来电？”  
　　他把一切感情都远远推开；他向来很擅长这个。他可以假装一切如常，假装用公事公办的口气和史蒂夫讲话，假装他们是陌生人，假装他们之间什么都从未发生过。  
　　“我们需要你的技术支持。”史蒂夫说。  
　　“我开价高着呢。”托尼还没来得及阻止自己便说出口了。  
　　“在牢里你也可以一样的干。”史蒂夫话语锋利。托尼咬住了脸颊。  
　　所以，他们现在已经这样了么。  
　　“是关于什么的？”他问。  
　　“事关重要，不方便在电话里说，”史蒂夫说，“天空母舰，明天四点。”  
　　“随便让谁来告诉我都行啊。”他小心翼翼指出。  
　　史蒂夫挂了电话。

***

　　在天空母舰上穿行的感觉甚是古怪。他肯定都走过几千次了，从停机坪到局长办公室，但他现在什么都不记得。有的探员向他投来的眼神显然表明至少 _他们_ 还记得。  
　　托尼不确定自己该作何感想。  
　　他不喜欢政治。他很擅长，但憎恨这个；他简直不愿去想自己为什么会接了局长的位子。不过，现在这也无关紧要了。  
　　史蒂夫应该在办公室了，活生生的。也许他现在恨着托尼了，但至少他 _活着_ 。那就足够了。这甚至不是什么谎言，说真的。  
　　但那并不意味着托尼没有如想念空气一般想念他。  
　　他告诉自己，别在门外犹豫不决。别表现出软弱。假装坚强，直到你真的开始坚强。  
　　他扯出一个微笑，然后推开了门。  
　　史蒂夫正坐在桌子后面。他看上去出人意料地疲惫；托尼意识到自己对此无能为力时，只觉心脏一阵抽痛。  
　　“不知道怎么敲门吗？”史蒂夫挑眉。  
　　“你明知道我在那里。”托尼答道，接着抬眼看着史蒂夫。  
　　自阿斯加德之围以后，他还没好好看过他一次。  
　　史蒂夫现在穿的是新制服了。曾几何时，托尼还嘲笑过他满是星条图案的衣柜；但如今，他只有缄默不语。新制服看上去很好，托尼接着便意识到这不是他近来该关注的东西。他不可能再于夜晚褪去史蒂夫的衣衫；他们的过去已经一去不返了。  
　　他来这儿是为了公事。  
　　他要牢牢记住。  
　　美国队长遇刺身亡再次在他眼前闪过，他的指甲嵌进肉里。  
　　他来这儿是为了公事；但史蒂夫在这里啊，他 _活生生_ 的，而公事可以等。  
　　“托尼？”史蒂夫问道。不是史塔克。 _托尼_ 。  
　　托尼告诉自己，这就是他失控的原因。  
　　“我害死了你。”他脱口而出。  
　　史蒂夫摇摇头，但托尼打断了他。反正他都知道史蒂夫接下来会说什么。“我爱你，”他说，“然后我害死了你。”他都没注意到自己用的是现在时。事到如今，这也还是真的。他怀疑史蒂夫根本不知道。  
　　但 _托尼_ 不知道，他无从猜测……“我们结束了，是不是？”他安静地问，没去看史蒂夫的脸。史蒂夫的桌上有一个相框；托尼不确定自己想不想知道现在史蒂夫工作的时候想看到的是什么。  
　　一周之前，他在夜里触碰了他。一周之前，他吻了他。一周之前，史蒂夫回吻了。  
　　（一周之前史蒂夫死了，而托尼删除了他自己的脑子。）  
　　“托尼。”史蒂夫开口道，他的声音沉痛。  
　　“告诉我，”托尼看着他的手，“就这一点东西，让我知道。”  
　　“我不是那个让你忘记的人。”史蒂夫说。托尼惊得抬起头来看着他，而史蒂夫看起来甚至都没有生气，他只是……疏离。“你向来什么都清楚得很，是吧。 _每个人都注册吧，把我们的朋友都关进监狱吧，就他妈的删了我的脑子吧。_ ”  
　　“说得好像你好到哪里去了一样。”托尼咬牙道。  
　　“你又怎么知道， _你都不记得了，_ ”史蒂夫厉声道，“不是每个人都像你一样选择捷径——”  
　　“捷——”  
　　“你都不知道那对我们造成了什么后果！”  
　　“我该死的看得很明白！”托尼吼道。他知道他让史蒂夫憎恨自己了。  
　　他只是一直没意识到，直到现在。  
　　“把你那么着急要我干的工作细节交给我。”他说着便走了出去。  
　　  
***

　　奥斯本摧毁与史塔克工业有关的一切时，佩珀的公寓幸免于难，但托尼知道这不是他的功劳。佩珀的公寓买得很巧妙，在法律上它和他的公司没有任何关系。  
　　不像复仇者大厦，但那是不可避免的。不过，他们现在还是得弥补这一切。  
　　他们坐在窗边的桌旁。外面乌云低垂，但还没暗到亮起街灯的地步。他手指敲着胸口的反应堆，浏览过佩珀给他的文件。  
　　“看上去还不算坏嘛。”他说。  
　　“读到最后再说。”佩珀叹了口气。  
　　很明显，他这话说太早了。“奥斯本没有权利把它拿走，”托尼自言自语道，“他现在把它毁掉了。”  
　　而他的冒牌复仇者住在那儿；想到这托尼感到一阵恶寒。大厦是他的地方，他亲手建起的产业；那是他的家。  
　　（ _曾经_ 是。）  
　　夺回资产这种事他也不是第一次做了。他知道这个办法可以，佩珀苦心挖出的这些似乎都有利于他——  
　　“噢，该死。”他咒骂道。  
　　“你觉得会有问题吗？”佩珀问道。她现在已经完全是工作模式了；他无比庆幸她没有问他的感受。  
　　他不知道该说什么。  
　　“我没有——”他自顾自地住了嘴。他可以很危险，不管有没有绝境。但大厦是他的，无人不知那是他建起来的。从什么时候起它开始关乎国家安全了？  
　　（从他邀请新复仇者住进去开始，他知道。）  
　　目光又落回文件。

　　 _需要罗杰斯指挥官的意见。  
_  
　　操蛋。  
　　史蒂夫不是记仇的人，但他现在不信任托尼。也许他已经在策划一只新的复仇者队伍了，很明显里面没有托尼。也许他没有；也许他已经把复仇者尘封历史了。但不论如何，看他们上一次见面时的情形……  
　　“我不知道，”他承认，“是真的必须要……？”  
　　“我就当做你们的见面不怎么顺利了。”佩珀说。  
　　“那无关紧要。”托尼答道。  
　　史蒂夫不信任他可远远不只是从上次见面才开始的。

***

　　“嘿里德，”他们一起研究盔甲时他问里德，“我能再待久一点吗？”  
　　里德看上去有些惊讶，仿佛不明白他的意思。“当然，托尼。你知道我们永远都欢迎你来。”  
　　“谢谢。”托尼小声道。他差点毁掉了里德的婚姻；他没想到里德还会待他如此。  
　　他们回头继续画基础系统的草图。这种事托尼已经做过几百上千次了，但这回他还要连上反应堆，而这一部分决不能出任何差错。  
　　“为什么这么问？”几分钟后里德问道。  
　　“我现在正试图把大厦夺回来。”托尼承认道。  
　　“我很遗憾，托尼，”里德说，“我知道奥斯本没有……”  
　　“没错，”托尼打断了他，“他们要史蒂夫同意才行。”  
　　里德没应声了，托尼心下很感激。他回头继续看电路图。能量输出想必是够的——反应堆基本上算是无穷无尽的能源了，但同时也十分危险。电路一定要非常小心地连接。  
　　以及当然了，他还得把反应堆连上他身体里剩余的绝境。  
　　突然间警报响了；里德瞧了一眼他的屏幕然后站了起来。“我很抱歉，托尼——”  
　　“去吧，”托尼说，“需要我在线吗？”  
　　里德摇摇头。“是杜姆。他似乎目的明确；你就专心做你的盔甲吧。”  
　　他离去了，托尼叹了口气。他厌憎这样帮不上忙；能越快完成盔甲越好。  
　　托尼再次打起精神研究代码。  
　　里德不知道是什么时候回来的，看上去似乎没受伤，然后他们又一起回到了工作上。  
　　托尼终于得空歇一歇的时候，他没料到收件箱里会收到这样一封邮件。  
　　里面有附件——他回收大厦需要的文件扫描，上面签着史蒂夫的名字。

***

　　托尼把神奇车在天空母舰上停好。一等他出来，几个荷枪实弹的探员便围了上来。他举起双手，“你们就一直这么拿枪指着平民吗？”  
　　“你并不是什么平民，史塔克，”玛利亚·希尔说道，“我们也没预料到神奇四侠的到来。他们不是正忙着对付杜姆吗？”  
　　“这是私事。”托尼说道。  
　　“这是——”她住了嘴。她的头转向一边，好似正在听什么东西。接着她用力点了点头。“让他过去。”她下令道。  
　　史蒂夫一定知道他到了；而他允许他留下来。说实话，托尼做好和他谈话的准备时，他不确定自己是否在期待这个。不过这样最好不过。“谢谢。”他嘲了一句，然后径直走进了史蒂夫的办公室，途中无一人打扰。  
　　史蒂夫看着他。“所以你回来了。”  
　　“省省吧，”托尼说，“你把我的大厦还给我了。你想要什么？”  
　　史蒂夫的下颌绷紧了。“你真的觉得此事跟彼事有什么关联吗？”  
　　“你想让我为你工作，”托尼提醒他，“所以，好极了，大厦。”  
　　“大厦本来就是你的，”史蒂夫说道，“你建起来的。那是你的家。你把它拿出来给复仇者用，但它依旧是 _你的_ 。我当然会说它应该重新回到你手上。”  
　　 _他们的_ ，那是他们的，托尼想这么反驳，但最终还是没有。史蒂夫真的是觉得这是对的事所以才做的吗？而不是将此当成一个筹码？  
　　他当然是这样了；史蒂夫·罗杰斯从不像那样玩弄手段，因为至少从法律上来讲大厦一直都是托尼的。  
　　（ _他们的_ ，他再次想着。  
　　又一样他失去的东西。）  
　　“要是我不接受这份秘密工作呢……？”  
　　“你会的，”史蒂夫低声道，“但大厦跟这没有关系。”  
　　托尼的好奇心最终还是占了上风。“那么，什么跟这有关系？如果你来找我，那这事想必很是重要，你现在还没有让别的什么人来接手……电话里你都不肯谈，讲真，安全系统可是我设计——”托尼自顾自地停下了，然后看向史蒂夫。“就是这个了，对不对？我设计了什么我自己都记不得的东西，而你不知道拿它怎么办。”  
　　史蒂夫叹了口气，托尼知道自己猜对了。  
　　史蒂夫需要托尼来解决此事，但更重要的是，托尼需要史蒂夫。因为他还是不知道这是关于什么的。什么没人能破解的软件？新型的加密术？他真心不愿去想的是某种武器。  
　　是托尼设计的东西，而在不知道那是什么东西的情况下，他不能让别人看到。他必须亲自去看。他再也不能让自己的技术伤到任何人了。  
　　“好吧，”他说，“我帮你。”  
　　“早跟你说了。”史蒂夫说，但他似乎并不喜形于色。他只是一脸忧思地看着托尼，几乎像是他也想念他了。  
　　但那不可能，不是吗？  
　　史蒂夫记得发生了什么。他绝不可能想念托尼了。  
　　托尼只是看到了自己想看的东西而已。  
　　“你最好现在就告诉我。”他说。  
　　史蒂夫犹豫了一下，但还是点了点头。他站起身来。“跟我来。”他命令道。他没费心转过头来看托尼是否跟上了他，但眼下他也没别的事可做了。  
　　“跟我们的系统有关，”史蒂夫边走边说，“安全问题。你当时想阻止奥斯本接触过多数据。”  
　　“而现在 _你_ 进不去了。”托尼帮他说完了。这就说得通了；他在想他到底具体做了什么。  
　　他们来到一扇紧闭的门边。史蒂夫在键盘上输入密码，门轻响一声开了。他们进了一间满眼都是电脑的房间。  
　　一个留着短卷发的娇小女人抬起头来。“我们还没——噢。指挥官。局——史塔克先生。”  
　　听见她吞回去的那个词，托尼挑起一边眉毛。所以她认识他。真遗憾，他记不得了。  
　　“那是安妮·诺瓦克。”史蒂夫低语道，声音只有托尼能够听见，“技术部部长。”  
　　“谢了。”托尼也同样小声地应道。他很高兴史蒂夫非常礼貌地没把他记不得这事大声广播出去。  
　　安妮开始解释眼下的情况。  
　　托尼仔细地听。  
　　她说完时他很想笑，但他知道这不合时宜。“你是在告诉我神盾的网络已经全面瘫痪了吗？”  
　　“你的事了。”史蒂夫说。  
　　　对啊，他的事了。要是他还记得就好了。很明显，这算是个为奥斯本准备的迟来的惊喜，托尼制造它的时候还有绝境。这就解释了为什么至今没人能破解。  
　　安妮开口道：“我们试过强行进入，但这可能会导致整个系统崩溃，我们担不起这样的风险。”  
　　“没有备份？”托尼挑眉。  
　　“也是你的事了。”史蒂夫插嘴道。  
　　他们互相瞪眼。为什么史蒂夫还在这儿？他又不是程序员。  
　　“被毁掉了，在你——”史蒂夫看了她一眼，安妮住了嘴。“呃。抱歉。好吧，情况就是这样了。”  
　　托尼点点头。他干过的事还挺有趣，要是神盾局现在还是个杀人狂疯子掌控着的话，那绝对也是很有用的，但眼下……  
　　安妮说得对；如果强行进入会删掉所有数据。托尼快速地扫了一眼整个系统，它就像一个虚拟的纱线球一样。得花上不少时间才能解开它，但只要他不挑错线头，数据库应该就是安全的。  
　　与此同时，好吧。他觉得铁人追击绿色哥布林的８位小游戏还蛮有趣的。

***

　　托尼觉得其实给神盾干活还算得上有趣。他向来很喜欢编程，而哪个对手能比他自己更有意思呢？这很有挑战性，而他专注于代码中时可以暂时忘却其他放松下来。  
　　他必须每天去天空母舰报道，但其实这也没什么。探员们还是会盯着他看，但他已经学会了无视他们。  
　　每回他停好车时，史蒂夫都会在那儿等他。托尼不知道为什么史蒂夫会觉得非得自己亲自护送他不可，但他也没开口问。托尼真喜欢看着他啊，尽管不能触碰让他苦痛万分，但如今他只有工作前这偷来的片刻了。他再也不能与史蒂夫共享人生，而无论如何史蒂夫也会在他开始工作前离开。  
　　一周之后，史蒂夫打破了他的惯例。他破天荒地留了下来，看着托尼。  
　　这比托尼愿意承认的更加让他分心。  
　　他一直敲错键盘，然后气急败坏地回格。他不该这么容易动摇的，在重压之下工作也不是什么没做过的事，但眼下的情况 _有所不同_ 。他刚刚察觉自己一直在一个没有停止条件的循环中浪费时间，然后决定一切都够了。  
　　“我又不会砸了你们的电脑，”托尼说，“你不必一直站在那儿监视我。世界可不会自己转。”  
　　“我喜欢看你工作。”史蒂夫语气随意，仿佛一切仍如故。托尼放在键盘上的手僵住了。  
　　他等了太久；等他终于转过身去时，唯一表明史蒂夫曾来过的迹象是那扇关上的门。

***

　　是史蒂夫没道理，托尼决定这么想。他表现得跟他才是那个不记得一切的人似的。他们曾经亲密无间，但那早已 _一去不返_ 了。他就不能有个陌路的样子吗？  
　　“托尼。”里德说。  
　　托尼眨了几下眼睛，才让举止恢复如常。  
　　他现在在实验室，和里德一起。他在研制盔甲。里德问了他……什么东西。  
　　“能再说一遍吗？”托尼窘迫地问道。已经两天了，他也时不时地会见到史蒂夫，但他们并没有说话。关于史蒂夫，托尼想问的问题仍比他知道的答案还多；他就是没办法不去想他。而那……说实话，并不是什么新鲜事，但以前这从不是他需要担心的东西。  
　　“我在考虑能量输出的问题。”里德又背了一遍算式，托尼强迫自己去听。

***

　　托尼在大厦前与佩珀和保险专员斯图亚特会了面。他抬头看了看大厦；从人行道上看，大厦高耸入云，直插天际。  
　　他至今还未进去过。  
　　佩珀朝他鼓励似的笑了笑。  
　　“快点把这事结了吧。”托尼说着，然后带着他们走了进去。  
　　大厅空无一人，但似乎没有什么损坏。他心中升起了希望。  
　　“我们从最高层开始如何？”斯图亚特建议道，托尼点点头。谢天谢地，电梯还能运行；他们平稳地往上升。  
　　托尼没想到的是，他曾经精心打理的顶楼套房现在已成了一片战场。  
　　他挣扎着想保持面不改色；佩珀尖锐地吸了口气，他知道她也跟他一样惊讶。  
　　所有的家具都被毁坏了，酒瓶在地板上扔得到处都是。见此情景，托尼不由一缩。墙上也有污渍。他不想知道这里到底是怎么变成现在这样的。  
　　“得花上一段时间了重修了。”斯图亚特评论道，托尼竭力阻止自己对他恶语相向。  
　　外头响起滚滚雷声。托尼往外望去，看见惊奇女士和猎鹰自空中掠过。他们两个加上索尔应该可以摆平一切了，但托尼还是希望自己能够帮上忙。  
　　但他不能，现在还不行。  
　　得找到最佳时机。

***

　　他轻轻地跳了起来。托尼几乎抑制不住自己的激动，他们终于完成了盔甲的改建。总算有一样东西能重回正轨了。  
　　“有风险。”里德说。  
　　托尼只是耸耸肩。跟他以前经历过的那些相比，这根本算不上危险，而他已经受够没有盔甲的日子了。错过的战斗他已经懒得去数，即便他知道没人会真的欢迎他的帮忙。  
　　但他就是钢铁侠，没人能把这从他身边夺走。  
　　“你已经跟我一起检查过设计了，”他答道，“你知道这能行的。是苏让你提醒我的吗？”他开始不耐烦了，他想现在就结束这一切。他想重新穿上他的盔甲。  
　　里德笑了。“我知道，如果你能好好把握住度的话。不过，你可不太擅长这个啊，托尼。”  
　　“反应堆是很完美的能源。”托尼提醒他。他的手指扫过胸口的突起，然后便坐上了测试椅。“来吧，试试看。”  
　　里德点点头，然后把线连上托尼的身体。  
　　连接点贴在他身上凉凉的，因为反应堆的缘故，他古怪地觉得自己暴露在外。就快了，他告诉自己。这是最后一步了。很快他就能拿回他的盔甲了。  
　　“准备好了吗？”里德问他。  
　　“ _好了_ 。”托尼答道，但结果表明他并没有。  
　　感觉好像有人把白热的金属注射进了他的血脉。  
　　他哭喊出声。  
　　等他终于恢复意识时，里德正在他上方看着他，担忧写在脸上。  
　　“我没死。”托尼说。  
　　“我真高兴，”里德小声道，“似乎一切顺利。”  
　　托尼不耐烦地等着里德把线都挪走，然后便着急地站了起来。  
　　他伸了伸手，盔甲立刻便从他皮肤里层浮现上来，顺从又坚硬。他的人生好像又重新拼上了一片碎片。  
　　托尼笑了。“钢铁侠回来了。”

***

　　“我的盔甲也需要升级。”罗德第一次看见他使用血边装甲时说。托尼站在罗德的阳台上，一点儿也没后悔吓他这一跳。  
　　他在面甲背后笑了。“我保证。但你不会想要这样的。”片刻后，他让手甲消失在了皮肤之下。  
　　罗德只是摇摇头。“只有你才会喜欢，托尼。”  
　　“拜托，这棒极了。”  
　　“没错，”罗德表示同意，“但我一点都不想知道你是怎么做到的。”  
　　“所以，要和我一块儿飞飞看吗？”托尼跳起来立在空中，伸出手来作为邀请。  
　　“这还用问？”罗德笑了，“稍等。”  
　　这是他新盔甲的初次测试。他知道会一切顺利，但还是很高兴罗德能和他一起。他很想念他；他该早一点来拜访他的。  
　　不消片刻，罗德便穿着他的盔甲出来了，然后他们一齐升上了天空。  
　　“都有哪些更新？”托尼问道。他不确定现在就试验新功能是否安全。  
　　“没什么特别的，”罗德答道，“已经有一段时间了。”  
　　是吗？托尼该死的都做过些什么？  
　　“我会尽快把一切都弥补好。”他保证道。  
　　“我知道。”罗德回答，然后立刻加强了推进器的动力。  
　　托尼毫不犹豫地跟了上去。新盔甲 _的确_ 非常出色，他其实并不需要别的加持了；他看着战争机器，然后在两肩升起一排相似的发射弹。现在的确更重了，飞行的感觉也不一样，因此他把它收了回去，在盔甲上加了更多的反重力。这很——他当然知道，从理论上来讲，他在他的盔甲里无所不能——这一切都从未真的变得陌生过，不是吗。  
　　意识到这一点，他几乎眩晕起来，仿佛喝醉了酒——  
　　 _不_ 。盔甲不是那样的。  
　　“还好吗，托尼？”罗德问道。  
　　“没事，”托尼应道，“你呢？我还没有——”  
　　“我知道，”罗德说，“别担心，我们总能赶上的。但眼下，我还在训练几个孩子。就——我不介意。他们需要训练。”  
　　托尼记得这个，记得把一切有利的东西统统塞进注册法案里。训练营，给少年英雄的支持，关照青少年什么的。  
　　“看看你的盔甲吧，”罗德说，“现在你能飞多快？”  
　　“你想让我飞多快？”托尼挑衅道，罗德笑出声来。

***

　　他如往常一般早早地便去了神盾局。史蒂夫在服务器室里等他。  
　　“我跟你说了——”  
　　“你身上带了不少金属。”史蒂夫打断道。  
　　“你跟你的秘密探测器。我身上有反应堆，记得吗？”  
　　“托尼。”史蒂夫声音锋利。  
　　以及，好吧，倒不是说托尼不想炫耀。他往服务器室看了一眼。“都出去。”他命令道，然后才想起他现在不是他们的头儿了。  
　　不管怎样，他们还是依言离开了。托尼瞧着史蒂夫。  
　　他的双臂交叉在胸前。“那些曾跟着你的探员，”他解释道，神情近乎痛楚，“现在他们回来了。”  
　　不可能，托尼想着。就算是真的——他可是个糟糕透顶的局长啊。人人都这么说。  
　　但现在这早已无关紧要，他不是来这里怀旧的。“在你准备说什么之前，先告诉你这不是绝境。”托尼不记得有绝境的时候了，但他记得扳倒奥斯本后，自己向史蒂夫问及此事时他的神情。他怀疑史蒂夫不会喜欢绝境增强体。  
　　“抓紧时间吧。”史蒂夫命令道。他站在那里一动不动，但似乎也有几分好奇；他紧盯着托尼的一举一动，好似不愿错过任何东西。真熟悉啊，但一想到这他只觉得痛楚。或者——也许这根本不是什么熟悉，只是史蒂夫在监视他这个威胁而已。  
　　托尼驱动了盔甲。金属流经他周身，直到把他牢牢包裹在内，只剩下面甲还开着；他看着史蒂夫，然后笑了。史蒂夫不怎么友善，但托尼 _爱_ 他的盔甲。没人能把它从他身边夺走。“是不是很简便？”他问。  
　　“看上去可不像‘ _不是_ 绝境’。”他说。  
　　托尼差点翻了个白眼。“我现在没有绝境了，盔甲是我设计的，在这一点上你可以相信我。”  
　　“ _相信你。_ ”史蒂夫重复道。  
　　托尼举起双手。“真的不是绝境。”尽管他很遗憾，但增强体确实已经没有了。他没办法再把它拿回来。  
　　史蒂夫上下打量着他的盔甲，看上去还是很紧张。“看起来不错，”他承认道，“但这样你更像是一台机器了。”  
　　托尼摇摇头。“我可以控制它，而它可以保证我的安全。再也不用担心没有盔甲怎么办了，你以前不是时常担心这个吗？”也许他不应该加那最后一句。  
　　史蒂夫低声嘟囔了一句像是“现在也担心”的东西，但那不可能。“要是，”他突然开口道，“要是有人用EMP攻击你怎么办？”  
　　如果要穿这样高科技的盔甲，那风险是不可避免的。他这又是什么意思？“我有防护，但……”  
　　“但？”  
　　“目标准确，强度够强的EMP还是可以置我于死地。”他最好还是实话实说。  
　　史蒂夫出乎意料地脸色白了。“如果有绝境呢？”  
　　“没有绝境了。”托尼又说了一遍，试图压下烦躁。  
　　“回答我的问题。”史蒂夫厉声道。  
　　托尼耸耸肩。“某种意义上来讲，我的整副身体就像一个电流回路一样，但不管怎么说都还是建立在人体的基础之上的。会非常疼，但我不确定会不会造成持续性的损害。”  
　　史蒂夫重重地点了点头。他似乎想说点什么，但最终还是没有开口。有什么事在困扰着他，托尼分辨得出来，但他猜不到具体的内容。  
　　“好吧，”史蒂夫突然说，“你继续忙。”  
　　“史蒂夫？”托尼问道。  
　　“没什么，”史蒂夫说，“别担心。”  
　　那不是实话，但——他们早已不似过去那般亲密了，托尼没有过问的资格。史蒂夫举止有些古怪，托尼真希望知道这是为什么。  
　　他走到最近的桌案前，盔甲消失在了他的骨缝里。

***

　　史蒂夫压在他身上。“你不该相信我的。”他的声音幽暗。  
　　他的手探向托尼的胸膛，掌心有什么凉凉的东西。托尼视线往下，看见了一枚EMP发射器。  
　　史蒂夫将之连上他的反应堆，然后启动。  
　　托尼坐起来，身上全是冷汗。他碰了碰胸口的反应堆。没事。它隔着衣衫发出光亮，没有事。他呼吸急促，噩梦还在他眼皮底下挥之不去。他还能感觉到史蒂夫放在他胸口上的手。  
　　但史蒂夫不在这里。就算他在——他也不可能做这种事，托尼心里清楚。他的潜意识见鬼的在干什么？托尼摇摇头。史蒂夫不会做这种事。他问及EMP能对托尼做什么的时候，脸上的神情那么害怕。他担心他。  
　　托尼站了起来。他不想再陷入噩梦了；最好过去看看里德是不是还在实验室里。

***

　　次日，托尼到达时史蒂夫没有等在那里。  
　　他开始工作——挺好的，也许这样他还效率更高——而史蒂夫仍然没有出现。  
　　最终，托尼停住了敲键盘的手，然后深吸一口气。  
　　 _史蒂夫不在这里。  
_ 　　又不是说他非得在这儿，一开始托尼还烦他来着，但不管怎样他都还是一直会来。一直。出什么事了？他终于受够托尼了吗？是因为托尼现在有盔甲了吗？还是？  
　　托尼站起来。现在没人看着他，他便锁上电脑然后走了出去。他大概记不全天空母舰的构造了，但他知道局长办公室该往哪边走。  
　　最好别撞上哪个探员，这是关键，但托尼有种感觉，那就是没多少人有进入此地的权限。如果没人来监视托尼的话，那这儿还真就没有比维修破电脑更有意思的事了。  
　　他走到楼梯口时正好遇见玛利亚·希尔下来。她的表情直截了当地在告诉他，这不是什么巧合。  
　　“在服务器室里迷路了吗，史塔克？”她问。  
　　“觉得应该休息一下。”他笑道。  
　　“他不在。”她说。托尼想着，真有这么明显吗，还是说在他忘记的这几年里，她真的已经对他了如指掌了？  
　　“他去哪——”  
　　“这是机密，”她答道，“他下周会回来。抓紧时间干你的活去。”  
　　她转身离开。  
　　“玛利亚，”托尼开口道；她并未因此而怒视他，“如果出了什么事……”  
　　“我觉得这已经跟你没什么关系了，不是么？”  
　　“求你。”他说。  
　　她点点头，然后离开。  
　　尽管感激，但托尼仍旧不明白她的目的。显然她是专程下来安抚他的。为什么？他们之间到底发生了什么？有绝境之前他就不怎么喜欢她，然后……他们被迫一起共事。他知道的就这些了，而现在，有时候她对他的态度几乎称得上 _友善_ 。这让他感到不安。  
　　他走回服务器室，但对史蒂夫的担忧并未完全退去。他真不喜欢史蒂夫在没有钢铁侠的情况下孤身作战。  
　　但反正史蒂夫也不会想要他的助力了，不是吗？

***

　　史蒂夫外出执行任务的第三天，卡罗尔打来电话叫他出来见面；他愉快地答应了。最近的工作没有任何进展，他一边在担心史蒂夫，一边忙着回忆那些可能对他重启公司有助益的东西。  
　　他们在巴克斯特大厦的顶层见了面；托尼走出电梯时，一个赫比已经把她识别作了友人。  
　　“听说你又有新玩具了？”卡罗尔问。  
　　托尼张开双臂，让盔甲覆住他的身体。  
　　卡罗尔点点头。“好看。”她实话实说。  
　　“都跟你说了，我品味很好的。”托尼笑道。  
　　“但它够快吗？”  
　　她从屋顶上一跃而下，然后向远处飞去；托尼立马跟了上去，觉得有些眩晕。  
　　“你耍赖，惊奇！”他喊道。  
　　“除非你那闪闪发光的新盔甲追不上我！”  
　　她在前头飞出来纽约，飞过了森林；他们在空中盘旋，笑声飞扬。  
　　重见天日让他无比清爽，他该多出去转转的。他也很想念飞行的感觉，初次测试之后他便没怎么飞过了。卡罗尔的点子真不错，他该早点去找她的。  
　　她热爱飞行；托尼看着她时尤为明显。他把能量灌进喷气靴，然后紧跟在她身后。杂耍可以之后再玩，但现在……  
　　他追上来了——他不觉得是卡罗尔在有意放水——然后轻轻抓住了她的手肘。  
　　卡罗尔笑出声来。“跳舞吗？”她问，而托尼摇摇头，拉住她的后背。  
　　“盔甲不坏嘛。”她说。  
　　“我知道。”他的语气里带上了一点自豪。  
　　“近来怎么样？”她问。  
　　“他出去执行任务了。”托尼还没来得及阻止自己便脱口而出。  
　　卡罗尔抱住了他。半空中这样的姿势有点别扭，他得调整推动器才能保持平衡。他把手搭在她的腰间，然后便不动了。  
　　“你知道他会没事的。”  
　　他知道。但还是……  
　　“再来追我？”卡罗尔突然间脱离了他的怀抱，接着飞走了；托尼笑着跟上去，心下感激她成功地让他转移了注意力。

***

　　托尼自外面敲了敲佩珀的窗户。  
　　她吓了一跳，认出来是他以后给他甩了个眼刀。  
　　她打开窗探身出去。“我绝对 _不会_ 让你进来，”她说，故意摆出严厉的神情，“我有前门的，你知道。”  
　　“那就不好玩了，”托尼说，“你喜欢吗？”他指指自己的盔甲。  
　　佩珀笑了。“喜欢，”她承认，“我很高兴你把它拿回来了。”  
　　“我也是。”  
　　她走到一边让他进来，他站上地毯，然后把盔甲收回骨缝里。  
　　“好吧，这就很古怪了。”佩珀评论道。  
　　“是实用。”他纠正道。  
　　“你好像开心些了，”她指出，“只是盔甲的缘故吗？”  
　　“睡得比较好。”这是实话，虽然只有一次，但和卡罗尔一起飞行似乎真的把他那天的烦恼都扫尽了。“还有——佩珀，我们要开始着手重建公司了。”  
　　“我知道。”她的语气坚定。  
　　“但这一次，我们不会再专注军火了，”他告诉她，“我知道你想说什么，但是不行。反应堆，”他用手敲了敲，“是完美的能源。我们专心研发这个。”  
　　她脸上写满了思量。也许她都已经想好如何反驳了，但终于还是没有开口。“有时候你真是非常的理想主义。”  
　　“说我什么都行，但绝对没有‘理想主义’这一条，”他认真地说，“但我真不想留给后世一堆炸弹。”  
　　她点点头。“好吧。告诉我你的计划。”  
　　他说了下去。

***

　　托尼踩上停机坪地面的时候——这次是在全套钢铁侠盔甲里，他已经受够不能炫耀的日子了——史蒂夫在那里。他穿着他的指挥官制服，脸皱到了一起，仿佛是在压抑着疼痛。他应该去休息的，托尼想着。见鬼的来这儿干嘛？  
　　“是哪个医生放你走的？”托尼走过去时问他。“他们是不是医学院第一学年都没念完？”  
　　“留神，托尼。听起来像是你在担心似的。”  
　　托尼几乎要生起气来。史蒂夫——史蒂夫明知道于他而言这一切不过才不到一个月的时间。他明知道托尼在担心。托尼都告诉过他了。  
　　“我记忆中的你与现在截然不同。”史蒂夫解释道，好像是察觉了托尼的反应；但他的语气仍然疏离。  
　　托尼叹了口气。“我啊，也记得一个截然不同的你。”  
　　“谁干的好事呢？”史蒂夫提醒他，但语气里并无怨憎。  
　　“我们又要车轱辘这个了吗？”托尼问，一瞬间觉得无比疲惫。史蒂夫回来了，他现在好好的；托尼只要知道这些就够了。  
　　但他好想触碰他，感觉他的心跳，他好想褪下他的衣衫，亲眼看看他是不是真的没有受伤。  
　　他好想回到过去。  
　　“不。”史蒂夫应道，他听起来也一样疲惫。他的声音安静，“玛利亚跟我说——我不想让你担心。”  
　　而这，这托尼就不明白了，这个史蒂夫跟他了解的超级英雄内战里的美国队长不一样，这不是那个用盾牌抵着托尼，准备好要杀了他的史蒂夫。  
　　（为什么呢，托尼想问。）  
　　“谢谢，”托尼小声道，“其实打个电话就够了。”  
　　“是么。”史蒂夫说。他太了解托尼了，区区一个电话怎么可能够呢。透过电话线，说谎是件太容易的事。托尼清楚得很；他自己就是个隐瞒伤情的高手，但史蒂夫也半斤八两。  
　　“来吧。”史蒂夫向前穿过走廊，走向托尼现在工作的地方。他走得很别扭——当然会疼了，那个该死的笨蛋。但还有些什么别的东西。  
　　“对不起。”史蒂夫说，印证了托尼的猜测——他想离开众探员的视线再说。“我没法保证次次都知会你，但我会试试。要是——要是你只字不提就消失，换我我也会不高兴。”  
　　“不可同日而语，不是吗，史蒂夫。”托尼说着，强迫自己冷静下来。如果他消失，那史蒂夫担心的会是安全系统会泄露他的行踪，因为托尼很危险，一个叛徒是不能放在视线之外的。这不可能——有什么私人感情的因素。  
　　“我不知道。”史蒂夫低声道，他的语气确然带着茫然。  
　　托尼不知道该怎么办。

***

　　说到底，他们之间早已不一样了。他们各自也都没有摆出一副敌对的架势来面对对方——最起码托尼没有。他也一向都假设史蒂夫言行一致，即再也不剩哪怕一点……还关心着托尼的部分了。  
　　他摇摇头。不可能了。一去不返。人人都会这么说。  
　　他应该集中注意力做别的事，升级罗德的盔甲，浏览复兴史塔克的相关文书；想尽一切办法尽力避免待在天空母舰上。  
　　但是不行，因为天空母舰的优先权是第一位的——他必须要破解那些代码，还得搞清楚自己一开始是怎么运行它们的，让它们无懈可击的。他仍旧在巴克斯特大厦借宿，因为里德不介意，而托尼还没准备好搬回大厦。  
　　大厦从来都不该只是他一个人的；他憎恨到头来只剩他自己。  
　　史蒂夫……  
　　他现在不能想史蒂夫。  
　　他喝完了咖啡，又再次启动了咖啡机。已经很晚了，但有关史蒂夫的思绪搅得他夜不能寐；等到终于睡过去后，他又梦见了那些片羽零光：在史蒂夫身畔醒来，复仇者们住在大厦里，他们还好好的是 _一家人_ 。  
　　全都一去不返了。  
　　他喝完一整杯咖啡，然后又转悠回了他的房间。他睡不着了——也不想睡——现在最好是过一遍他的公司文书。

***

　　他们迎战了电光人。  
　　队伍的组成稀奇古怪，他们全都不是复仇者——从某个时间节点上来说，他们又全都是复仇者，只是不是现在。现在已经没有复仇者了。  
　　他们办到了。电光人明显已经更新换代，但蜘蛛侠对他了如指掌。托尼调遍了盔甲的各个频率，直到确定每个人——以及天空母舰上的史蒂夫，但他没去想那个——都在通讯频道上。  
　　巴基队长——托尼不会叫他“队长”的，那个称呼现下仍然属于史蒂夫——正和娜塔莎合作无间；托尼想着，曾几何时他与史蒂夫也是这般并肩作战。  
　　卡罗尔在空中支援他，追击电光人的时候一次又一次地撞进电网，而电量一次又一次地被反重力装置吸收了。  
　　这样很好，他们作为一个团队协同作战，差不多就快搞定了。电光人已经开始累了——  
　　但接着他便从电网中挣脱出来，速度快得超过托尼预计，然后一跃而至托尼面前。  
　　无数电流之刃割过托尼的身体。只有疼痛，他的全部系统在他的哭喊声中崩溃了。

***

　　他缓缓地醒来。全身都疼。他依稀记得自己在盔甲里被电击了，是的，这种事他再也不想经历第二遍了。  
　　他伸手去碰反应堆，它还好好的；但接着才猛然回过神来，在他挪动之前， _有人是握着他的手的_ 。  
　　托尼睁开眼睛，那里，他床边的那个人是，史蒂夫。  
　　他们无言地对视良久。  
　　“你在干——”  
　　“别再这——”  
　　这——这几乎像是对的了，史蒂夫在他床边担忧着他；但他们早已失去彼此了，不是吗？史蒂夫不爱他了，甚至不把他当朋友看，那他在这里干嘛？  
　　“我很担心，”史蒂夫低语道，“我听见你的哭喊了，我——我应该在战场上的；也许不能扭转一切，但我应该在那里，和你在一起；以前不是一直这样的吗？”  
　　托尼开始害怕他是打多了吗啡，现在出现幻觉了。  
　　“觉得怎么样？”沉默开始变得尴尬时史蒂夫开口问道。  
　　“很累，”托尼实话实说，然后他把自己接下来的话怪罪在麻药身上，“我们——史蒂夫，我们得谈谈。”  
　　史蒂夫点点头。“等你好一点了。”他说。  
　　托尼没有反抗。  
　　“我能……留下来吗？”  
　　他的神情那么殷切，托尼没办法说不，即便他还是不明白为什么史蒂夫还会担心他。

***

　　史蒂夫留下来了。  
　　每次托尼醒来，史蒂夫都在那里——他就这么待在医院里握着托尼的手得耽搁多少事？玛利亚·希尔一定气疯了。  
　　史蒂夫似乎不怎么介意。他只是待在托尼身边。  
　　卡罗尔来探望并拥抱了他，她并没有问及史蒂夫为何会在这里。他简直感激得要亲她了，因为他也不知该如何作答。“但别再那么干了，”她说，“好么，钢铁侠？下回试着别再被电击了。”  
　　“我保证。”他应道。  
　　她朝他微笑。“彼得说你其实也没那么糟糕。”  
　　托尼也报以微笑。距离彼得上次信任他已经过去很久了——或者根本就没有过——但这段友谊对他来说很重要。真好。  
　　卡罗尔再次拥抱他。“我是说真的，托尼。要注意安全。”  
　　“会的。”他说，然后她离开了。托尼转过去看向史蒂夫。  
　　“所以，我们的谈话。”他说。  
　　史蒂夫移开了视线。这没道理，逃避的人该是托尼才对。  
　　“我告诉过你了，”托尼说，“就在天空母舰上的第一天；我告诉过你了，我还爱着你。我还记得没那么久以前，我亲吻你，与你道晚安。”他在心里过了已不知多少遍，现在已经没那么痛了。  
　　“那是几周之前了。”史蒂夫小心地说。  
　　“你没办法在几周之内就不爱了，史蒂夫。”托尼紧紧抓住被单。“但我不明白你了。”  
　　“我——”  
　　“你恨我啊，”托尼打断了他，接着想了片刻然后改了口，“你恨过我。”  
　　“不，”史蒂夫说，“我永远都不可能恨你，托尼。这就是那么痛的原因。”  
　　“我得知道。”托尼几乎是在求他了。会很痛，他明白，但知道真相总好过胡乱猜测他们到底为什么走到如今这个地步。  
　　“我担心你，”史蒂夫说，“你不可以死，托尼。我看见电光人击中你的时候——我不可以再失去更多人了。”  
　　“就是……这样而已？”托尼问道，无法抑制地觉得失望。他还指望能有什么呢？史蒂夫当然会希望他的朋友——每一个人都安全了。  
　　“你该离我远点，”史蒂夫说，这话出乎意料地让他痛了起来，“我——我总是伤害那些我爱——对我来说很重要的人。”  
　　“那是我的台词，史蒂夫。”  
　　“我配不上你。”说完他便离去了；托尼没法叫住他，因为史蒂夫究竟是什么意思呢？  
　　托尼才是那个毁掉他们之间的一切的那个人啊。  
　　史蒂夫没有再回来。

***

　　次日他便让自己出了院。医生表示了反对，当然了，但他已经习惯了。他已经在床上躺了三天，觉得自己必须去实验室干点实在的工作，而不是试图在平板电脑上敲敲打打了。  
　　（史蒂夫每天来探望他跟托尼一开始愿意待在这儿没有任何关系，他对自己撒谎道。）  
　　回去埋头攻克代码难题比他预料的容易。几乎快要完成了，展开源代码时他意识到。再一天，也许再两天就行了。他不知道自己到底作何感想。他终于能全心全意把心思放在他的公司上了，没错，但——这份工作是他见史蒂夫的唯一理由。  
　　倒不是说史蒂夫现在在这儿。  
　　说到底，还是他自己 _在乎_ 。

***

　　电话铃响起的时候，托尼已经上床了。他看了一眼屏幕，随即犹豫了片刻；那个号码已经不再陌生了。他早已将之记在了心里，尽管并没有存进手机，因为他不知道该给他标 _史蒂夫_ 还是 _罗杰斯指挥官_ 。  
　　他接了电话。  
　　“嘿。”史蒂夫说。  
　　“你好。”托尼答道，想着这次是为了什么。史蒂夫已经有好几天没联系过他；托尼几乎确定史蒂夫是终于醒悟是时候摆脱他了。  
　　片刻尴尬的沉默。“我答应过你，离开的时候要让你知道。”史蒂夫终于开口道。  
　　噢。  
　　“谢谢，”托尼小声道，“你需不——”  
　　“我有队伍，不需要你的协助。”史蒂夫打断了他。  
　　不疼的，托尼告诉自己。  
　　“抱歉，”史蒂夫说，“我不是那个意思。”  
　　“没事，”托尼答道，“你就——注意安全。”  
　　“会的。”  
　　托尼不知道这次史蒂夫会去多久。那不是什么可以预见的东西，他也不想抱有什么虚假的希望。“回头见。”他转而说。  
　　“嗯。”史蒂夫应道，然后挂了电话。  
　　托尼很久都没有拿开手机。

***

　　等待史蒂夫出任务回来并没有让他好过哪怕一点。  
　　他还是不知道该如何理解史蒂夫的行为。他还在研究代码——预计再花一天时间就能搞定了，真的，但他不想在史蒂夫不在的时候完成。他想和史蒂夫说话。  
　　他想问他。  
　　因为——好吧，在绝境之前，托尼度过了他记忆中最快乐的一段时光。他已经自私到愿意承认他想要那段时光再度重来了。  
　　如果史蒂夫也想要的话……  
　　他摇摇头。他这是昏了头了，史蒂夫也很有压力。史蒂夫现在掌管神盾局；他很擅长，但这并不是他惯做的工作，他绝不是自愿去做的。而现在，他正在拉脱维亚执行天知道是什么的任务——托尼得用尽全力才能阻止自己在修复网络的时候顺便骇进神盾的信息系统。眼下史蒂夫正在拿他的命冒险，托尼却被困在这里，无法与他并肩作战。  
　　史蒂夫必须得回来，因为托尼不想去想另一种可能。

***

　　他结束了今天的工作。他已经很疲惫了，现在担负不起任何差错。他走出服务器室，差点就撞在了史蒂夫身上。史蒂夫一把抓住他的手肘，稳住他的身体；托尼宽慰地笑了。  
　　“你回来了。”他一瞬间又能够呼吸了。  
　　史蒂夫点点头，一语不发。  
　　太尴尬了。托尼想到他们上一次的对话，想要开口问他；但他们现在在走廊里，随时都有可能被人看见。  
　　史蒂夫还没有放手。  
　　“史蒂夫？”托尼问。  
　　“我想你了。”史蒂夫静静地说。他的手向上抚过托尼的臂膀，动作轻柔。  
　　托尼挣扎着不要倾靠向他的触碰。“我也是。”他承认道。  
　　“我本来想——但这没有意义。”史蒂夫说。托尼想问他话中何意，但史蒂夫就那么瞬也不瞬地瞧着他，托尼只觉得嘴里发干。“我爱你。”史蒂夫低语道，放在他肩膀上的手颤了颤，仿佛是他想动，想伸手托住托尼的脸颊。  
　　托尼颤栗起来。史蒂夫是认真的。托尼——托尼曾梦寐以求，眼穿心死，怕得都不敢说出内心的想法，而现在……  
　　他觉得自己该说点什么，但脑子一片空白，心如擂鼓。他想要，但——他需要时间，他得缓缓；一切来得太过突然，他既想此时此刻就亲吻史蒂夫，又害怕得不敢。  
　　“我们等会儿再说。”他语无伦次地逃走了。  
　　

***

　　冷静，史塔克，他想着。快他妈的给我冷静。  
　　史蒂夫是降临在他身上的最美好的事。托尼想要重新开始，他真的想；史蒂夫与他分开大概是他醒来后这个天翻地覆的世界中最难以面对的事了。  
　　但他已经失去过他一次了，他不知道自己熬不熬得过第二次。  
　　想到这个他狠狠摇了摇头。他现在明白得多了，他们两个都；他当真要因这荒谬的恐惧止步不前吗？  
　　他爱史蒂夫啊。  
　　别的都无足轻重了。

***

　　第二天，史蒂夫没有等他。托尼没觉得惊讶，但这并不影响他觉得一样受伤。  
　　他很快就完成了工作。幸运的是，没人领悟到他最后这几天是在拖时间。  
　　接着他深吸一口气，叫来了史蒂夫和诺瓦克探员。  
　　他们过来时他笑了。他很紧张史蒂夫的到来，但也和以前一样，完成一个项目让他兴奋不已。“完成了。”  
　　史蒂夫在房间的另一头，有意避开了他的视线。安妮开始在房间里来回走动，调试了每一台电脑和其连接的数据库。托尼悠闲地看着她。  
　　“能运行了。”她终于说。  
　　“当然能运行了，我修好的。”托尼说。  
　　“那病毒呢？”  
　　托尼往空中扔了一个小闪盘。小东西将要落回他手上时，反重力装置覆住了他的手掌，然后精准无差地——大概还破坏了天空母舰上的安全协议——毁掉了闪盘。“全没了。”托尼说。  
　　“指挥官……？”诺瓦克探员问。  
　　史蒂夫只是点点头。“好极了，托尼。谢谢你。探员，如果你能让我们单独待一会儿……”  
　　她匆匆离开了。  
　　托尼盯着史蒂夫。  
　　史蒂夫盯着托尼。  
　　这一次托尼不能逃了，他也不想逃。他已经下定决心了。  
　　“我真的以为你恨我。”  
　　“我不恨你。”史蒂夫低语道，声音极轻。他靠在一张椅子上，仿佛需要支撑才能站得住似的。  
　　“我爱你啊。”托尼说。太容易承认了，因为这就是他的命。他都不记得 _不_ 爱他是什么感觉了。他已经说过太多次。“是真的。你不相信我么？”  
　　“我相信你。”史蒂夫毫不犹豫地说。见史蒂夫坚定若此，托尼几乎目眩神迷。  
　　“而……你告诉我你也还是爱我，”托尼说，“这怎么可能呢，史蒂夫？”他不知道接下来会发生什么。史蒂夫会收回他的话，也许。托尼花了一段时间好好思考，但史蒂夫也一样。他也许已经意识到自己犯的错误了。  
　　“你不相信我么。”史蒂夫拿他的话回敬，脸上笑容哀伤。  
　　感情冲刷过他的周身，托尼短暂地闭了闭眼睛。他好高兴，太高兴了，但他知道这还不是全部。史蒂夫很紧张，他抓住椅子的关节都泛白了。“好吧，”他说，假装他的世界没有一瞬间天翻地覆，“好吧。那么——那么问题出在哪儿，史蒂夫？”  
　　有时候并不是只有爱就够了，托尼知道，也知道史蒂夫想说的不止这些。  
　　史蒂夫吸了口气。他的目光一直在托尼身后游移。“你问过我我们是怎么分手的。”  
　　托尼觉得自己的胃里有什么东西冻成了冰。一瞬间他不想知道答案了。  
　　“根本就没有什么分手，算不上有。前一天我们还站在同一边，第二天就……不是了。”史蒂夫叹了口气。“我利用了我们的关系，”他的声音平稳，“我叫你与我握手，但我已经准备了一个小型EMP。我知道你会相信我，和我握手。然后我让你的盔甲瘫痪了。”  
　　托尼呆了一瞬。他还记得前几天的噩梦；他觉得自己是不是还在做梦。他不想听这个。 _只是梦而已。_ “那是在战时，史蒂夫——”那——他告诉自己那不重要。他已经不记得了。他都没办法确定到底发生了什么，他到底做了什么才让史蒂夫对他做出这种事。他不想让自己都记不得的事阻挠他他和史蒂夫在一起。  
　　他不想。  
　　那个噩梦的恐怖，史蒂夫把可以杀掉他的东西放上了他的胸膛……  
　　 _不。  
_ 　　他相信史蒂夫。  
　　但……要是几分钟前有人问他，史蒂夫会不会骗他然后毁掉他的盔甲——托尼会说不会。  
　　“你相信过我，托尼，然后我伤害了你。你告诉过我那东西会把你怎么样。”  
　　托尼朝他走去。“史蒂夫，你看着我。”他双手放上史蒂夫两肩，让他们彼此靠近。“那是在战时。”他重复道。他不想再去想那个了。  
　　“是你叫我去见面的。”史蒂夫执拗地说了下去。他的声音提高了；不是在吼，但也相差无几了。“然后我不听你的，我们就开打了。我打得你从盔甲里面出来，可能打断了你的肋骨。我恨我自己。而最后一战？你 _要求_ 我了结你。我真的会那样做，托尼。我爱你，但我真的会那样做，如果不是有人阻止了我的话。”  
　　他从他身边退开了。“你不该相信我的，托尼。你才不是我们中背叛的那个人。”  
　　他离开了。  
　　托尼发觉自己在发抖，他停不下来。这不是他预料中会发生的。他很确定是他把一切都搞砸了，这种事他已经习以为常。他都准备好史蒂夫会对他说不想再跟他有任何关系了。  
　　史蒂夫在责怪他自己——史蒂夫说那是 _他_ 的错……托尼拿命去相信他，但显然那才是问题根本所在。

***

　　他记不得自己是怎么离开天空母舰的了；所有事物好像都笼上了一层迷雾。史蒂夫的话语还在他耳边盘旋不去。  
　　他飞回巴克斯特大厦，在里德问他要不要去实验室时摇头拒绝。他回到他的房间，打开了平板电脑，浏览了一遍史蒂夫提到的那个小型EMP。在那里，托尼放大了细节。  
　　它体积很小，是的，但电力很强。当然是这样了，如果它能毁了他的盔甲的话。  
　　它强到能停下反应堆。  
　　是在战时，他提醒自己。现在已经不重要了。史蒂夫不会再用它。托尼不会再逼他了。  
　　他关掉数据库，打开了搜索引擎。他都不知道自己在做什么，直到图片加载完毕，而他在盯着史蒂夫拿盾牌抵着他的图看。  
　　史蒂夫说托尼要求他解决掉他，这是他没料到的。  
　　他很害怕，但不是怕史蒂夫。他怕的是自己能让史蒂夫做的事。  
　　但那就是抛弃一切的理由吗？难道不应该扫除障碍，重建未来吗？

***

　　托尼在复仇者大厦的上空盘旋。他还没进去正式地评估过损毁程度。但他不能一直逃避了；也许熟悉的走廊（即便是空的）能够让他稳一稳心神。  
　　他降落在屋顶上，然后走了进去。  
　　顶楼套房已经毁了。里面坏掉的家具已经被拖走了，空荡荡的墙壁让托尼有些烦忧。上面应该挂着照片的，还有复仇者的绘画——  
　　应该是复仇者住在这里。这儿从来都不该只是什么 _史塔克大厦_ 。纽约需要这支队伍，托尼也是。  
　　但没有史蒂夫就没有什么复仇者。  
　　他不能就这样下去，托尼意识到，他不能。他们差点又分道扬镳了，他不想这样。他得跟史蒂夫谈谈；得在一个普通的地方，不能在昏暗的天空母舰这种满是神盾探员的去处。  
　　他必须再跟他谈一次。  
　　 _他不能放手。  
_ 　　他在想史蒂夫会在哪里。没有复仇者协助他的时候，他有个称为家的住处，但掌管神盾不是什么朝九晚五的工作。但不管怎样，试试总没坏处。也许这一次幸运女神会站在托尼这边呢。  
　　他上了屋顶。他真想念从这儿看到的纽约啊，并想着真是时候搬回来住了。  
　　和史蒂夫一起。  
　　他纵身一跃，往下坠落时盔甲覆住他的身体，肾上腺素在血管里呼啸。他在空中旋了一圈，在高楼大厦中间盘旋了一会儿。这从来都让他兴奋雀跃，但人群再也不会因为他的到来而欢呼了，因此他只是向上飞、向上飞。他想去找史蒂夫，但又不想只找到一间空荡荡的公寓，这让他有些犹豫。  
　　别再等了。他调转方向朝下，径直向着布鲁克林史蒂夫的公寓飞去。  
　　史蒂夫开门的时候挑起了眉毛。“你来这儿干嘛？”  
　　“说得好像你没警报一样。”托尼说。  
　　史蒂夫笑了。“有理。但这并没有解释你为什么会在这里。”  
　　他挪到一边让托尼进来，托尼立刻抓住他的手腕，拉着他穿过那些熟悉的房间，直直走向阳台。史蒂夫没有反抗。他们站在了外面；这儿看不见星星，但那无关紧要。  
　　他转过去面向史蒂夫。“你跟我讲的，”托尼开口道，又回到了他们最近的一次谈话，“是你害怕的东西。”  
　　史蒂夫悲哀地笑了。“那段关系差点让我们都死了。”  
　　托尼差点笑出声来，这跟史蒂夫表白以后他心里想的何其相似，但现在容不得他笑。他已经准备好答案了。  
　　“这次我们明白得多了，”托尼语气坚定，“我不怕。你为什么怕？”  
　　史蒂夫垂下目光。“我不能再失去你一次了。”  
　　“你没有 _失去_ 我，”托尼愤然道，“你 _死_ 了，史蒂夫。我害死你的。”那篇文章他字字都记得；美国队长遇刺身亡，事到如今依然痛得要命。  
　　史蒂夫伸手握住托尼的下颌，强迫他抬起头来。“你没有害死我，托尼。不是你的错。我们——我们都犯了错。”  
　　托尼点点头。这是实话。  
　　“我爱你啊。”托尼说，强迫自己的语气云淡风轻。这是，最起码他们应该明白的。  
　　“我也爱你。”史蒂夫的回答来得毫不犹豫，托尼相信他。  
　　至于过去。他是个未来学家，他理应向前看，而不是沉湎于过往。  
　　“大厦还是空的。”托尼说。  
　　“没错，”史蒂夫说，“你想怎么办呢？”  
　　“你见鬼的清楚得很。”  
　　史蒂夫微微笑了。“我想念队伍了。”他承认。  
　　“那我们要怎么办？还是说继续讨论这会有多危——”  
　　史蒂夫以吻封缄；这，这完全便是托尼渴望的、需要的；这就是他醒来失去两年记忆后所等待的；史蒂夫，终于又回到了他身边，他的唇紧贴着托尼的，他们的身体紧紧相贴。  
　　分开的时候史蒂夫有些讶异自己的举动，但他的眼里没有悔意。  
　　“来吧。”托尼说。盔甲覆盖住他的身体，他现在比史蒂夫高上几公分了。“会没事的。抓住我的手。我们去飞吧。”  
　　史蒂夫依言做了；托尼拉着他飞上了天空，飞去了能看见星辰的地方。

 

（全文完）


End file.
